Preview
by Drowning Fishy
Summary: "I did not mean anyone to get hurt today." The mans eyes shifted around. "But some things cannot be~ avoided."~Haldir quickly rested Legolas on the steps, pulling(Yeah I know another LTOR&HP crossover. Hopefully FF.net uploads it this time.)


::bangs head on keyboard:: I am a idot, such simple mistakes I missed in this first installment. IDIOT!  
  
I could not see yoai in this, only sheer amusement cause it looked like someone killed Legolas, and to the drawer it is a magnificent drawing. I'm not putting you down on your style. So this is a spurt of inspiration, and yeah maybe I'll continue the idea. Because this is also a mix of one of my friends mentioning how much Haldir looks like Snape. So guess what.  
  
~ Dictates not pauses, but fast pauses in speech, you know what Snape does a lot to sneer. And Haldir does sometimes to.  
  
Sorry, I know it's been done.  
  
I don't own HP or Tolkien's Lord of the Rings.  
  
~  
  
Elves of Lórien flowed out of the wood works. War was coming with an enemy that was not known in Middle Earth. Legolas, son of Thranduil managed to get caught up in this mess delivering a message from his father. He ran up the steps searching in the mess of elves for Celeborn and Galadriel. He pauses on one step looking around, suddenly before him a man in dark robes, and dark hair appeared. Uncertain, Legolas stepped back towards the end of the long step.  
  
The mans flicked a stick, lightning shot out, then Legolas felt pain jolt through his body. The man's eyes narrowed coldly, calculating him. The man watched disdainfully as the elf staggered back. Falling unconsciously into the arms of one of the protectors of Lórien a step below him.  
  
Haldir caught Legolas, supporting his weight on his own. Legolas' head lulled limply to his shoulder. Other witnessing elves watch in awe uncertain what to do. Soon the chaos would fade, and the man apprehended. As logic would dictate, the man had other ideas. He raised his stick to them again, his eyes as stony as Haldir's.  
  
"I did not mean anyone to get hurt today." The mans eyes shifted around. "But some things cannot be~ avoided."  
  
Haldir quickly rested Legolas on the steps, pulling out his sword. "I am Haldir, protector of these woods, and the lady of the woods."  
  
"Pssht," The man eyes rolled to the side in disgust. "You elves just merely over react. Haldir come with me, and I'll promise no one here~ gets hurt."  
  
The elves around them still hadn't caught on this man was their main enemy, every other distraction was of his make. Something inside of Haldir called him not to fight a defenseless man, but he had to protect his home. Not to mention this man was most certainly armed, he seen what he did to Legolas. Giving out a battle cry Haldir charged at the man.  
  
The man didn't even move, not even blinked. Then when he did move, he moved with was with a flick and a swish of the wrist. Haldir found could not move his body, it was frozen. Snarling the man grabbed Haldir, a light surrounds them. They were leaving middle earth, Haldir could feel it in every fabric of his being. It disgusted him greatly, he never wanted to leave his world.  
  
~*~  
  
Snape felt the familiarity of his world returning, unfazed he lets go of the elf. Tossing his cloak on to a chair, as soon as his world came back in full. Only then did he look back at the elf, crossing his arms. His face snarled having herd stories about these creatures, yet had so easily caught one. Snape leaned on his desk, reaching for a book.  
  
"So your one of these elves recorded in JRR Tolkien's books, The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, Two Towers, Return of the King, and Unfinished Tales." Snape smiled. "Then, if history serves right, this is the future of the earth Haldir. Hope you enjoy it, I need your help for~ awhile." Snape glared at the elf frozen, unable to respond. "Behave and I'll leave you free," Snape warned cautiously.  
  
Snape grabed his wand, casting the spell that would free the elf from the paralyzing spell. Once done Haldir collapsed to the floor. His legs unable to hold him. The elf remained of the floor breathing heavily, unadjusted to the air, that seemed to crush the breath out of him. His body felt so weak and fragile, open to anything this man wished.  
  
"Rest now elf," Snape ordered. "You'll adjust to this world soon enough~ in mean time I have classes."  
  
Looking up through his hair, Haldir watched as the man grabbed another cloak, then blew out candles on a shelf. With one last nasty sneer he was gone. Haldir could hear the door locking behind him. With a mighty heave Haldir forced himself into a sitting possession.  
  
He was in a fire lit prison cell, in a castle for certian. In the center sat a desk papers littered the top, it was not the cleanest. It also stank of stale putrid air in here, lifted only by the drifting smell of herbs. Haldir shivers, not only from the cold, but the weakness in his body. Weary eyed, Haldir collapses unto the floor, soon pulled down into the blissful world of sleep.  
  
~  
  
Okay, ditch it or not, but this will not be dealt with till after... Bloody murder forgot the fic I'm working on... ::thinks:: Oh TSaA, that's it. So give your suggestions now, and your boos now, for it might be awhile till this is continued. Sorry it was an inspiration I must do. 


End file.
